


You should've said it sooner

by peterpandore



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chap 1 is safe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, eventual spoilers for promare on chap 2, poly mad burnish, this is just so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpandore/pseuds/peterpandore
Summary: Gueira didn't want to, but saw Meis and Lio kissing. Problem is, he's in love with Meis, and has a crush on Lio. He doesn't want to break them up so he puts up with it, until he breaks down in front of them.





	You should've said it sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you're well ! This first chapter is pre-canon, so it contains no spoiler. The second chapter WILL contain spoilers for Promare's ending so I recommend you watch the film first. I hope you'll enjoy it !!

Today was a good day. The trio was able to find a safe spot for the night, they even found a fast food not too far away from their base, which obviously calls to make it dinner. This time, it was Gueira's turn to order for the three of them. The last time, Meis did it, and it ended poorly. Not because of him but because Freeze Force found him. How unlucky. Today will be different. That's what the red haired hoped. Sure enough, he was able to order their menus – he took 6 just in case they wanted more after the first one – and leave without raising too much suspicion. That's when he came back that today became a bad day. 

Faintly illuminated by a burnish flame, Meis and Lio were kissing. Gueira's body suddenly turned cold. It was worse than being shot by the Freeze Force. He always had a crush on Meis, even on Lio at one point, but he was in love with Meis since they met. The day they got their matching tatoos was the best day he ever lived. He could never confess, fearing to be rejected and ruining their friendship. And now, he couldn't confess because Meis got himself a lover. Their boss. Lio Fotia. There was nothing he could do. He didn't want to break them up, didn't want to start a tantrum, he just wanted to support his friends but man, did it hurt. Tears were already filling his eyes. He had to calm himself down further away not to attract attention, and before long, he was ready to act like nothing happened. He had no rights to ruin their happiness.

“I'm back guys !” He shouted, going to them with a smile. “I bought a lot so we don't get hungry tonight !” He sat down in front of them, pretending not to see their hands quickly going away from one another.

“Didn't you buy too much ?” Meis asked, taking out a cigarette.

“It's fine ! Besides, we're still growing boys !” Gueira laughed, handing them their bags.

“Gueira, you're like, 21. Meis too. And I'm almost 19. I don't think we can still grow.” Lio chuckled, taking his food as Meis did the same.

“C'mon, I'm sure we can gain a few inches still !”

Dinner went fast as they discussed their plans for tomorrow. The food was soon all eaten up, Gueira eating the most with Meis and Lio giving him what they didn't want. He was the first to call it a night.

“Really ? You're going to sleep ? Bold move, Gueira.” Meis grinned. His friend wasn't known to sleep early.

“Yeah, driving tired me and I always get sleepy after eating.” he justified.

“Don't worry, we're going to be extra loud so you won't miss all the jokes we make even in your sleep.” Lio teased, taking their trash and burning it.

“Cool, that way I can sleep talk with y'all.” Gueira stood up with a smile. “Night Meis. Night Boss.”

He put himself further away so he wouldn't overhear his partners talking while trying to sleep. The others would think it's for that reason, but he just didn't want to hear them talk about their undying love for each other. They didn't even mentioned it to him. Why didn't they tell him ? It's not like it was a secret they couldn't tell their parents. Lio never mentionned his family, Meis's parents were too far away for that stuff. And his were dead. Who could've he told ? The rest of their gang wasn't even there, they were taking care of refugees and amassing supplies elsewhere. Was he that untrustworthy ? Tears dwelled in his eyes again. Even if he did his best, he couldn't hold back all of them. At least nobody noticed. He never knew nights were so cold.

The next day, Gueira wasn't in a good shape. He obviously didn't sleep much. If zombies existed, you could put him next to one and not see the difference.

“Dude, you okay ?” Meis was patting his back with a worried look on his face. “ Bad night ? Did your nightmares come again ? ”

“Urf, kinda. Couldn't fall back asleep.” Gueira muttered, half asleep in his food.

“Boss, maybe we shouldn't raid today. It would be unfair for Gueira.” Meis lifted his head to Lio.

“Yeah. Maybe it would be better to report it. Unless you can take a nap and wake up refreshed enough...” he sighed. “No, let's just report it. It'll be tomorrow.”

“But, Boss... Won't the Freeze Force be waiting for us tomorrow ?” Gueira worried he'd fuck it all up in his state, but if their ennemies were ready to pick them up, it would be today or never.

“They're always waiting for us. It won't matter because they don't know where we will strike. Or when.”

“Our last raid was like, 3 days ago, they'll sure as heck expect us ! Let's just go today !” the red haired whimped.

“Gueira.” Lio looked at him straight in the eyes. “We're doing this together. If you're not here, we're not here. If you're not feeling well, then we're not feeling well. We're reporting it, and that's my last word.”

Gueira tried to argue but Lio already made up his mind. The raid would be tomorrow. If a part of him was glad his friends were so supportive, he felt terribly guilty for fucking it up. It's all because of his unrequired love for Meis and his insecurities. He should be stronger than that. And yet, he wasn't. He was just a burden holding back his friends. 

“Sorry guys...”

“It's okay.” Meis ruffled his hair. “We're a team, remember ? Just take a nap, it'll be fine. If I see you having nightmares, I'll wake you up.”

“Meis... !” Gueira's eyes filled with tears. “You're the best ! Best of best ! Thanks bud !”

“It's fine, don't cry. ” his friend chuckled, patting his back again. “Sleep already, dumbass.”

The burnish layed down again, already feeling sleepy. The sun warmed him nicely unlike last night and he didn't last long before enjoying is long awaited slumber.

He woke up a few hours later to a scene he didn't understand at first, his brain being reduced to mush, before all the dots combined. Meis and Lio were kissing again, and smiling at each other. They really were in love huh ?

“Guys...” 

“Gueira... ! You, uh, slept well ?” Meis jumped in surprise. They tried to get away from each other, in vain and acted like nothing happened, without being very good at it.

“Guys. You should've said it sooner.” Gueira sighed, smiling at them. “Congrats. Didn't know you were in love.” The world felt so cold.

“Thanks... It happened a bit suddenly, and uh, we couldn't find the right time to, uh... Sorry.” Meis lowered his head in embarrassment, letting Lio take his hand.

“We got together just two days ago, so... You're not missing on too much.” his lover added.

“You make a cute couple. I'm proud of you two. Gueira stood up, stretching a bit before going to hug both of them. “But man, I missed on two days ! I'll make ya pay for that !”

They all laughed before Gueira went to walk around, pretending an urge to move after sleeping for so long. Truth is, he just wanted a place to cry. Even if his friends didn't intend to hide it from him, they were still together while he was left alone with his one sided love. What a day. At least tomorrow, they could blow some building up.

But tomorrow was also compromised. If they could all sleep well, the Freeze Force arrived way sooner than intended. They had no choice but to retreat. They could've ran away easily, if it wasn't for Gueira. Unable to dodge everything, Lio saved him in extremis from getting frozen. And even when fighting, he missed too much times the ennemies. Something wasn't right.

Thanks to Meis's quick thinking and Lio's powers, they were able to flee far enough so the Freeze Force wouldn't find them.

“Gueira, what the fuck was that ?” Lio wasn't in a good mood. Everything messed up today and the biggest one was his henchman's actions. “We could've been captured ! What went through your head ?! We couldn't even get anything !”

“Boss, calm down. Maybe it's because of yesterday, he wasn't feeling well...” Meis tried to temper Lio's anger, fearing for his friend's moral.

“Meis. Let me handle this. Gueira fucked up big time and you know it.” The boss's voice was even colder than the ice encasting his arms during the battle. “So, what was that ? Why did you get us almost killed for ?”

“I... I'm sorry boss.” he whispered, on the verge of tears. “I just... I... I really didn't mean to...” It didn't take long for him to sob, shaking violently.

“Gueira, Gueira. Calm down. Calm.” Meis got on his knees before him, holding him close and rubbing his back. “Don't cry, it's okay. We're all safe. Nobody got hurt, aside from you.”

“Correction, you got shot.” Lio groaned.

“I get shot all the time. No big deal.” Meis shrugged before going back to comforting his friend.

“It is !” Gueira snapped. “I'm the worst ! We could all have gotten k-killed because of me !” His breathing was getting faster while his teeth chattered together. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm the worst...”

“Gueira, calm down, I beg you.” Meis looked at his lover with a pleading look. Gueira was about to have a crisis if Lio didn't help, and they didn't have any meds to help him breath this time.

“… Gueira. I'm sorry, I was harsh.” The boss sighed before crouching next to him and patting Gueira's shoulder. He was still angry at him but figured a choking Gueira wouldn't do any good for now. He'll handle it later. “Plus, you were the one who got hurt the most. I shouldn't be so hard on you.”

“But... I...”

“Shh. Calm down, and then talk. Look, breathe with me, alright ?” Meis put Gueira's face in front of his and started to breathe slowly and loudly, encouraging his friend to mimic him.

A few moments later, Gueira was almost calm against Meis. Lio waited for him to talk, but the red haired didn't want to. He just apologized more and refused to engage conversation as to why he wasn't good today.

“Well, whatever. I'll go take some food somewhere, you two wait here.” the boss declared while standing up.

“Boss, you sure ? Freeze Force could be somewhere around.” Meis worried.

“Yeah. You can stop calling me boss though, already told you. But we don't have any food and we clearly need it, so it's worth the risk.” Lio was already outside of the ruins they chose for the night.

“Be careful.”

“I always am.” _Not like a certain someone_, his eyes said.

When Lio came back, Gueira was laying down on his side, back facing the entrance while Meis smoked not too far away. They ate dinner in silence, Gueira not having much of an appetite which worried the other two. He always had an appetite, except for stuff he didn't like, which wasn't much. He really must've feel unwell for eating this little. He didn't waste time to go back to sleep. He even refused to get energy from them. Meis quietly sat next to him, ready to scare the nightmares away if needed.

Gueira wasn't better the next day. He woke up a lot during the night, his nightmares haunting him again. Thankfully, both Meis and Lio made sure to keep an eye on him, helping him cope. In the end, no one really slept, and everyone was tired. But they had to move today. Can't hope the Freeze Force will leave them alone after yesterday.  
Driving was all that was done today. Thankfully, nothing and no one showed up during the ride and they were able to find a nice spot to rest.

“Gueira, you okay ?” Meis went to check on his friend who stayed back.

“Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry.” Not a smile flashed on his face. He kept a grimm expression, worrying Meis even more.

“Dude, I know you're not okay. Just tell me what's wrong.” He sat down next to him, putting his hand on Gueira's shoulder, only for it to be shoo'd away.

“I said I'm fine. Can't you give me some space ?”

“Listen. If it's about yesterday, it's not your fault.” Meis started, taking out a candy bar and offering to Gueira.

“It's not that.” Weak to anything sweet, the burnish took the treat and started munching on it, already on the verge of tears. “Well, it's a bit because of that, but... Not entirely.”

“You can tell me, you know. Won't judge and I won't laugh or anything.”

Gueira went silent, eating up his sweets. His friend started smoking next to him, waiting patiently for him to open up.

“You sure ? I... Fuck. I don't want to fuck that up too.” the red head put his hand in his hair, clearly nervous.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Meis blew some smoke talking, eyeing his friend.

“I... Fuck, you'll hate me. I don't wanna.”

“C'mon, tell me. I promise I won't hate you.”

“Fuck... Okay. I, uh.” His mouth dried up as his heart menaced to jump out of his chest, tears already rolling down his cheeks. “I love you. I, always loved you. I'm so sorry.” Gueira broke down in sobs, hiding his face in hands not to face Meis who stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Wait. You, love me ? For real ?” He stayed a bit silent, patting his friend's back. “I thought I had no chance. Thought you were in love with Thyma.”

Gueira perked up, as surprised as him.

“Thyma ? Why would I be ?”

“Well, you always seemed happy talking to her, you were sharing a lot with her... I just, y'know, assumed.” Meis rubbed his head, seemingly embarrassed. “And, I mean. I had a crush on you and Lio. And one day, Lio and I talked and... Well, you know what's next. We were planning on pushing you towards Thyma once we got together again too.” The purple head burned the remains of his cig, turning to face Gueira. “I'm sorry I never realized.”

“Well, I'm sorry to only say it now. And you have Lio now, I don't want you guys breaking up. Even if I love you, and honestly, I had a crush on the boss too. I can keep being your best friend right ?” Gueira smiled weakly, rubbing his eyes.

“… Can I fetch Lio real quick ?” Without even waiting for his answer, Meis got up and called his lover, despite his friend's protests. 

He didn't take long to arrive. “What's happening ?”

“You'll never guess. Turns out we're all idiots.” Meis grinned, resting against a wall. “Gueira is in love with me AND has a crush on you.”

“Meis... !” Gueira's voice was tainted by worry. What if Lio doesn't take it well ? He doesn't want their group to split up. 

Instead, Lio started laughing. “Really ?! Man, we really are idiots ! You should've said it sooner !”

“Huh ?” The red head was visibly confused, face still full of tears.

“Gueira, truth is. Man, this is so dumb. We all had a crush on each other. I didn't tell ya but Lio had a crush on us both and thought hardcore we were dating at first.” Meis sat back next to Gueira, their leader following shortly after.

“Wait, really ? So like, does that mean... ?” the burnish's eyes lit up with hope.

“Let's just start dating. All three of us. It's fine right ?” Lio smiled at him, burrowing his hand into Gueira's hair.

“It's fine with me.” Meis took his friend's hand into his, grinning with apparent joy.

“You guys...” Gueira seemed overwhelmed, tearing up again. “Fuck, guys. Yeah. Let's do that. Let's just date. All three of us. Fuck. I'm so happy guys.” He squeezed Meis's hand and took Lio's, smiling like an idiot.

“You're cute Gueira. Real cute. Makes me wanna kiss ya.” Meis took his newly lover's hand up his mouth, pressing his lips on it, causing his owner to turn redder than his hair.

“Uh, that's... I mean, I guess you can...” he muttered, turning his eyes to Lio who smirked at him.

“Can I too ?”

“Of course Boss !! I mean, Lio !” Gueira shouted nervously as his eyes switched to him, causing his boyfriends to chuckle.

“Adorable. You're just the cutest.” Meis leaned to kiss the red head's cheek as Lio did the same to his forehead. 

“So, who do you wanna kiss first ?” Lio put his head against his new lover.

“Uh, I mean... I don't know... I don't want any of you getting jealous or anything...” Gueira muttered.

“It's okay, we won't. The other will kiss you right after too. So, tell us ?” Meis was gently stroking his hand, trying to get him to relax.

“Well... Um... Sorry boss, but Meis first. Cause uh. I, kinda always wanted that.”

“Heh, sure.” 

Meis turned Gueira's head towards him, gently stroking his cheek as he pushed their lips together. The red head leaned into it before jumping slightly, surprised with Meis passing on his energy to him. His body grew hotter as the fire filled his veins, giving the kiss a spicy taste. He gave back some to Meis, opening his eyes to see his expression as their inferno mixed together. It was a delight. Right after they broke it, Lio jumped into action, seizing Gueira's lips in a bolder kiss. Their inner flame melted together, leaving the red haired burnish with a feeling of pure bliss. As they separated, Meis pulled the younger one in a kiss, leaving their lover watch them with a dreamy smile.

“Holy shit guys. It's amazing. Never knew burnish kisses would feel so good.” he chuckled, squeezing their hands into his.

“It's something huh ? Boss had the idea to try. He always has good ideas.” Meis added, flopping on Gueira's shoulder.

“And you seemed to have the wrong one by still calling me boss.” Lio pouted playfully, leaning his back on both his lover's chests before manspreading as usual.

“Sorry, bad habit. I'll get the hang of it Lio.” Meis promised, using his free hand to stroke his leader's hair.

“Yeah, we'll try hard to change that !”

Lio stared at them, happier than he's ever looked. “Guys. Thank you. My life is so much better with you two in it.” His boyfriends grinned joyfully at him. 

“Right back at ya Lio. Maybe we never would've gone out together if you weren't there to turn everything around.” Meis said.

“Yeah, you're the best Boss- I mean Lio ! You're the best of them all !” Gueira added with a chuckle.

“We are the best. I mean, we are the Mad Burnish after all.” Lio declared, satisfied.

The two others shouted together. “Yeah !!”

This night, everyone slept well, staying close to each other. When they finally got back to their friends, if not one of them told their crew they got together, it was fairly obvious. A little stare, a wink, maybe a smile or even a stolen kiss betrayed them – not that they were trying to be very subtle about it. Thyma was the first to congratulate them.

“I never thought I'd see that one day ! Congrats ! I guess you can finally kiss Meis in front of everyone like you always wanted to do !” she teased with a wide smile, leaving Gueira flustered.

“Oi !! I never said that !!! Why would you... !” he argued, bringing even more attention to his case.

“What a devil.” Meis chuckled, blowing smoke out of his mouth. “So that's why you were always together huh ?” He got closer to Thyma, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Mind telling me the details of what that guy told ya ?”

“Meis !! I'll kill ya ! I'll really kill ya !!” Gueira wanted to disappear badly while everyone around laughed.

“You won't, you'd miss my kisses too much.” his lover argued.

“You... Bastard ! I'll remember this !!” The read head shouted before quickly leaving the room to avoid even more attention.

“Sorry Meis, I won't tell. It's my super secret stash to tease Gueira.” Thyma giggled after the red burnish left.

“Nah, it's fine. I'll convince him to tell me worse stuff. Like the time we ate worms because of him.” Meis pat her back before going after his boyfriend, raising his hand as a goodbye, leaving Thyma making disgusted faces.

He found Gueira next to Lio and quickly put his arms around them. “You guys keeping secrets from me ? I'm hurt.” he grinned.

“He was complaining about how you're teasing him.” Lio said with Gueira nodding furiously. “But I think you're just being nice to him. Maybe I should try and tease him too.”

“WHAT. BOSS !! I mean, LIO !!” Gueira shouted, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, great idea. Let's just tease him till he begs us to stop.” Meis tightened his arm around his lover, preventing him from leaving and pushing Gueira's back against his chest.

“That's not fair ! Why not tease you or Lio ?!” Gueira whimped playfully, not even trying to escape.

“Because you're the one with the best reactions, of course.” Lio giggled before pecking his lips.

“And you're the cutest. Boss- fuck, Lio is the most badass and I'm the coolest. At least that's what Lio and I decided.”

“Without me ! I can't believe you guys. I'm gonna cry.” Gueira pouted, only to smile two secondes after because of all the kisses he received. “But I mean, it's true that Lio is the most badass and you're the coolest. But I'm cool too.”

“Of course you are sweetie. You're so cool I fell in love with you.” Lio snuggled himself in Gueira's arms, letting out a sigh of happiness.

“Knew it. Thanks Lio.” His lover put his arms around him and started to stroke his hair, humming happily.

“Hey, how about we stargaze tonight ? We got a bit of time, let's have a romantic moment.” Meis extended his arms to include both his boyfriends in his hug.

“Yeah, let's go ! And we can tell some secrets under them too ! Like a romantic movie !!” Gueira gushed enthousiasticaly. 

“What kind of movie is that... Sure, let's do it.” Lio chuckled.

This night was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know Thyma, she's featured in a short film taking place before Promare. And she's in promare too, she just doesn't get a lot of screentime.  
I really hope you enjoyed my work !!


End file.
